Talk:Crackrock
Ethereal Weapons it also dropps fire,earth,water,wind and ice swords :Ethereal weapons are global drops. - Dashiva 16:47, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Field Key Acquired a field key fighting 2 Crackrocks + 1 Green Larva on a prospecting candy (pp=200). Can anyone verify which one drops the field key? :The Larva, no doubt about it. --Lirielle 03:38, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Some Questions 2 question sword dagger shovel skill, and diamond stones are droped from these (the skill spells drop better) f2p can also drop these Polished Crackrocks Where did all the Crackrocks go? I checked Crackler Mountians, Astrub Mining, nothing. Only POlished Crackrocks. It was ordinary crackrocks just a few hours ago, even AFTER the update. Must be an event. Wonder what and why. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:41, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :It is it's called the brilliant comsic ray (see the community site), a lot of things happening for it. Galrauch 18:01, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Community site? Is that Imp's Village? Because I can't seem to use that. Can you explain, please? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:03, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::The commnuity site is http://www.dofus.com/uk/ (well the UK one), as for the Imp's Village that's a forum. You have to make an account on the Imp's Village to use it. Galrauch 10:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I can't access that site. Doesn't this Wikia list events? If so, a page should be made for the Brilliant Cosmic Ray Event. What else has this event done, apart from the Set of Eastern Wood? Thanks in advance, AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::From what I know the Wiki only lists events which happen on every server (like Curse of Al Howin). Also I've only seen events which happen seasonally (see Category:Seasonal). I'll wait for one of the sysops to say whether or not to make the page. As for what goes on in the event there's wuite a lot of stuff. There's a double xp day when the ray hits, some alignment things going on, coralators and polished crackrocks replace plain cracklers and cracklers, there's some extra stuff for those who subscribe during it too. Not sure if there's anything else I'll check in a moment. Galrauch 11:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah from what i know this is a international sever only, as the story says many of the monsters from otomi have been expel and occupying other terrains like intead of Plain craklers there are corralators, intead of cracklers and its inferior one there are polish, Gob dungeon got invated by scraleafs, etc etc, as the even progress there will be more changes... if you subscribe/renew/expand your subscription they will give you double lottery coins plus 2 gifts And yes we do only events that affect all the servers so far --Cizagna (Talk) 16:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Just spoken to someone who more of the event than I did: No Scaraleafs in the Gobball Dungeon. Apparently, it was the ''Field'' Dungeon. Pity I missed that... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :dont know, i did not visit the dungeons i was busy farming to realy care of a even i saw the change of mobs from the Amakna stone monsters to the otomi monsters --Cizagna (Talk) 22:09, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Detailed stats So... How did someone find out the strength, wisdom, intelligience etc. of Crackrocks? Wadjet2 (talk) 08:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I believe it was by casting Immunity on one of the Monsters, then hitting it with the relative elemental spell, then using some formulae on the reduction. Galrauch (talk) 09:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Diamond Stones Hey, I was fighting some crackrocks and i dropped a diamond stone with 236 prospecting. Im wondering if this should be changed. thanks :Sure you didn't do any challenges? Galrauch (talk) 11:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Ah, I might have, thanks.